Álbum
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Ver fotografías viejas siempre es una linda manera de pasar el tiempo ¿cierto?...


Bueno... aquí les tengo un nuevo Hong/Ice simplemente porque adoro esta pareja y al final por más que diga que no lo haré no me resisto a subir las cosas que escribo... ~.~U no tengo nada de fuerza de voluntad D8! en fin.. si a alguien le gustan mis desvarios habrá valido la pena ^^U

Hetalia no es mío y no creo que llegue a tener suficiente para comprarlo alguna vez ;_;

* * *

Miro con cierta nostalgia las cosas había en la caja que envió su hermano, jamás imaginó que el conservara todas esas cosas, aunque en realidad lo extraño era que se la hubiera enviado, siendo como era con él. Tomo entre sus manos su viejo peluche en forma de Frailecillo, Mr. Puffin, aun se conservaba en buenas condiciones a pesar del tiempo. Lo dejo a un lado y tomo otra cosa, una vieja libreta escolar, de cuando tendría unos ocho o nueve años quizá, hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo horrible que era su letra por aquel entonces.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sobresalto en demasía, y se apresuró a volver a guardar todas las cosas en las cajas, aunque no fue lo bastante rápido para ocultarlas antes que su pareja entrara en la sala y lo viera con curiosidad.

—Einar— lo saludo desde la puerta, ladeando la cabeza curioso por las tres cajas que estaban ahí, más le valía a su novio no estarse mudando…

—Len— regreso el saludo sin saber que más decir, por lo que no dijo nada más y simplemente se quedo ahí de pie observándolo.

—¿Qué es todo esto?— cuestiono sabiendo que el islandés no diría nada si no lo presionaba a hacerlo.

—No es nada, son cosas viejas— se sonrojo brevemente pensando en las cosas vergnzosas que podría decirle si viera las libretas de estudio que estaban en las cajas, más los álbumes de fotografías y su viejo peluche —No es importante, lo guardare ahora mismo, no sé porque Lukas las ha enviado para acá.

Se levanto con la primera de las tres cajas en los brazos, pensando en cual podría ser un buen lugar para guardarla, necesitaba quedar prácticamente escondida, de forma que el asiático no la viera para que no le despertara curiosidad, pero que no pareciera que había sido hecho a propósito.

Pero la curiosidad hongkonesa ya había sido despertada, uno no vivía con Einar sin aprender a leer entre sus sonrojos después de todo. De modo que antes que el peliblanco pudiera decir o hacer nada más el otro ya había "robado" otra de las cajas y la estaba abriendo para examinar su contenido.

—Lindo— afirmo con simpleza admirando las fotografías en el álbum que estaba hojeando y que había sustraído de la caja que ahora descansaba a sus pies exponiendo su contenido al mundo.

—Len— reprendió no pareciendo demasiado serio por el sonrojo profundo que invadía sus mejillas al reconocer el libro que tenía en las manos.

—Eras un niño muy lindo— afirmo sonriendo ligeramente mientras continuaba pasando fotos de un islandes que seguramente no pasaría de los seis años, en algunas aparecía también su hermano o alguno o ambos padres, pero en la mayoría estaba solo él, comiendo, llorando, dormido, jugando, sentado frente a él televisor, fuera de su casa con su uniforme reluciente, muchos momentos de la infancia del menor detallados en imágenes dentro de esas paginas.

—Deja de esculcar eso— se quejo de nuevo con un poco más de firmeza e intentando arrebatarle el objeto de las manos, pero uno no vive con tantos hermanos como el asiático en cuestión sin aprender a escabullirse con facilidad, de modo que cuando Einar vino a darse cuenta, el otro ya estaba fuera de su alcance, del otro lado de la habitación. —Devuélvemelo—

—No— y antes que pudiera volver a lanzarse sobre él, ya estaba Len en la puerta de la sala, con una sonrisa ligeramente maligna en los labios y en las manos un álbum y una libreta más —Byebye—

Y corrió a encerrarse en la habitación, usualmente disfrutaría un poco más de volver loco a su novio pero en ese momento en verdad quería ver esas fotografías con calma para disfrutarlas, y bien sabía que ese sería el único modo de hacerlo.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota— Renegó el dueño de los objetos robados, refiriéndose por un lado a su pareja por ser tan… él mismo, y por el otro a su hermano por no serlo en esa ocasión y haberle enviado esas cosas vergonzosas.

Maldijo un poco más antes de comenzar a buscar una manera de colarse en el cuarto, en su propio cuarto para ser preciosos. Intentó primero lo más obvio y sencillo, mover la manija y empujar la puerta sin resultado, trato luego de botar el seguro con un clip de escritorio, pero al parecer su en ese momento no tan querido novio asiático se las había arreglado para atrancar bien la puerta.

Dio un par de vueltas pensando antes de finalmente salir, lo más rápido seguramente sería entrar por la ventana, agradecía en ese momento que su casa fuera de un solo piso y eso haría que la operación fuera posible.

Sigilosamente le dio la vuelta al jardín, en las manos unas tijeras que usualmente tenía en la cocina y se apuró a cortar la mosquitera de la ventana para hacer un espacio por donde meterse, podía ver a Len recostado en la cama aun con los libros sobre sus piernas y completamente concentrado en ellos, eso le vendría perfecto para poder entrar sin ser detectado.

Se concentro en su tarea y cuando finalmente estuvo dentro, felicitándose por su ingenio sintió un par de brazos rodearlo por la cintura y acercándolo contra un cuerpo delgado y firme.

—Aun te falta mucho— susurró una voz suave cerca de su oído y pudo ver los ojos sonrientes frente a él por un segundo antes de sentir un beso suave en sus labios.

—Y tu eres un idiota— replico sin importarle mucho que nada tuviera que ver con el contexto que estaban llevando ahí, su cuerpo revolviéndose contra él en un nulo intento de zafarse, estaba molesto por la forma en que se había encerrado e iba a demostrarlo de uno u otro modo.

—Y tu muy lindo—apretó más su abrazo demasiado acostumbrado a que lo llamara de ese modo para sentirse mal por ello.

—…—La declaración lo sonrojo ampliamente, pero aun así no dejo de retorcerse en busca de su libertad.

—Eras un niño muy lindo y tierno en definitiva— repitió las palabras que le dijera en la sala, sonriendo por sus esfuerzos de soltarse y sin estar dispuesto a permitirlo, inclinándose a besar brevemente su mejilla, consiguiendo finalmente que se quedara quieto— Pero eres aun más lindo ahora.

El islandés se retorció ahora el doble de lo que lo hacía antes, rojo como una cereza y negando repetidamente con la cabeza.

—Claro que lo eres, y eres solamente mío —afirmo con total convicción

—¿Tuyo?— alzó los ojos viéndolo sin sorpresa pero si con un apenas detectable toque de diversión en las orbes violetas.

—Claro que eres mío— lo empujo contra la cama con suavidad, tumbándolo sobre ella y acomodándose sobre el, conectando sus miradas para verlo con fijeza — Eres mío como yo soy tuyo, para siempre—

Y se inclino a besarlo, uniendo sus labios con todo el amor que tenía para con él, demostrándole con un solo gesto la forma en que se pertenecían el uno al otro y que tuvo el tino de terminar de aplacar al peliblanco finalmente.

—Por eso me gustan tus fotos— se dejo caer sobre su cuerpo, aplastándolo un poco bajo él —Porque eres tú—

—Era yo—ladeo la cabeza para evitar sus ojos sintiéndose apenado por todo eso— Es vergonzoso— se quejo sin voltear a verlo aun.

—Es lindo verte avergonzado— sonrió al ver como su sonrojo aumentaba con sus palabras, le fascinaba que tuviera esas reacciones con él.

—No— negó con la cabeza aun sin voltear a verlo, sabiendo bien lo que encontraría en sus ojos y no muy seguro de estar listo para verlo en ese momento.

—También es linda esa foto donde tienes unos tres años y estas en la ducha —su tono era de socarronería pura, sabiendo cual sería la reacción del otro.

—¿Qué?¿Cuál foto?—salto viéndolo casi espantado, él no recordaba ninguna foto así.

—¿Te la muestro?—y sin esperar respuesta rodó en la cama hasta quedar sentado, jalando de nuevo el álbum en busca de la mencionada y poniéndosela casi pegada al rostro cuando finalmente la encontró.

—¿A que eras adorable?—preguntó viendo con adoración la carita infantil de grandes ojos violáceos que le miraba sonriente desde la foto, las gotas de agua que seguramente resbalaban por su cuerpo tenían el blanco cabello ligeramente oscurecido y pegado contra la cabecita, su única vestidura consistía en las motas de espuma que salpicaban su pequeño cuerpo por todos lados.

Si antes estaba sonrojado ahora casi parecía estar morado y prácticamente salto sobre él cerrando el libro que el otro tenía en las piernas y arrancándolo de su posición para arrojarlo sin el menor cuidado al otro lado del cuarto.

—Pervertido— acusó viéndolo con los ojos refulgiendo de enfado y las mejillas apenas infladas por la misma causa.

—No soy pervertido— se defendiendo sin darle mucha importancia, aunque viendo el lugar donde cayó el álbum con algo de tristeza.

—Claro que lo eres, eres un pervertido y un pedófilo— acuso nuevamente antes de dejarse caer a su lado sin fuerzas, y taparse la cabeza con una almohada.

—No, y óyeme bien, no soy pedófilo— recalco viéndolo con un poco de seriedad, que lo acusara de pervertido y de idiota era una cosa, que lo hiciera por aquello otra muy diferente — No estaba viendo esa foto con intenciones malsanas, solo pensaba en lo tierno que eras de pequeño.

El islandés alzó apenas un poco su escondite para verlo de reojo, no muy convencido, pero el tono era sincero y sabía que el hongkonés no solía ponerse serio por cualquier tontería, además lo conocía y sabía que sus acusaciones eran infundadas, pero no le había hecho demasiada gracia que viera esa imagen, vergüenza, celos… a saber que sería, solo no le gustaba.

—Sé que sabes que te digo la verdad— sonrió ligeramente al verlo asentir —Entonces créeme también cuando te digo que eres lindo.

La cara de contrariedad que puso el menor solo sirvió para que el pensara que se veía más lindo aun y lo halara a sus brazos feliz que el peliblanco no se resistiera a ello.

—Al final siempre haces lo que te viene en gana— se quejo recostándose contra su pecho, disfrutaba el calor que le transmitía con su cuerpo y eso no podría negarlo ni aunque quisiera.

—Eso es porque soy muy listo— explico ante la mirada de islandesa incredulidad —Hey, claro que lo soy —Se defendió — Me quede contigo después de todo ¿no?

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?— sus labios formaron un ligero puchero, tan diminuto que seguramente nadie que no lo conociera al dedillo habría podido vislumbrarlo, pero nadie lo conocía más que el asiático que sonrió enternecido por ello.

—Significa que no voy a dejar que nadie te aparte de mi lado por que soy lo bastante listo para saber que sin ti no puedo vivir— Aclaró con toda la calma y desfachatez del mundo.

Einar solo suspiro y se abrazó más a él, acurrucándose contra el calor y la seguridad que le proporcionaban esos brazos, a su ver Len era un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, pero era su idiota y ciertamente tampoco podría vivir sin él.

—Y significa que te amo— por si acaso hubiera quedado alguna duda

—Yo también te amo— respondió bajito ocultándose en su pecho para que no siguiera viendo sus mejillas rojas.

—Y …— espero un poco para que volteara a verlo, adoraba verlo de modo —Que de todos modos seguiré viendo tus álbumes porque aunque ahora seas adorable y sexy, de pequeño también eras una monada — se rio un poco jaloneando suavemente una de sus mejillas e inclinándose a besarlo antes que pudiera reclamar o levantarse a esconder los libros.

El peliblanco respondió el beso, no podía solo no hacerlo, de todos modos le gustaban mucho sus besos y ya habría tiempo de esconder esas cosas del mal, o bien de mandárselas de regreso a su hermano, donde estuvieran a salvo de los ojos curiosos de Len, de momento lo único realmente importante era no poderse un segundo del tiempo que estuvieran así, juntos.


End file.
